


The 17th Division: Mom of the Whitebeard Pirates

by valeries26



Category: Captain America (Movies), One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, ASL raised by Whitebeard pirates, F/M, Law and Kid raised with ASL, M/M, Original Character-centric, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeries26/pseuds/valeries26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only one woman for Whitebeard. He just had to wait until she was ready for him, but sending him a letter after 8 years, asking for his help because the World Government was after her and her 'sons' was not what he was expecting nor the reason why her 'sons' were being hunted down. Law and Kid with ASL raised by the Whitebeard Pirates. Mother-fic Whitebeard/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Soul Name Marks

Edward Newgate grinned, brightly at his reflection. His chocolate brown eyes stared at the name marked on his lower midsection. The name belonged to his soul mate, the one person in this entire world that could understand him. He couldn’t wait until he met ‘Annja Barnes’ even though he was 10 years old.

At 15 years old and ‘apprentice’ pirate, Edward knew his dream. He wanted a huge family. He stared off into the distance, wondering if his Annja Barnes would agree to a huge family through natural means and adoption. He heard one of his crewmates call out. Edward ignored him. He was lost in thoughts, imaging what she would look like. Would she have long or short hair? What color would her hair be? What about her eyes?

Edward Newgate quickly earned the nickname ‘Whitebeard’ after he formed the Whitebeard Pirates at 18. His first crewmember – a preteen boy with a pineapple shape head by the name of Marco – didn’t join his crew officially. Edward made Marco his cabin boy. However, the various positions were filled. The first mate, Yusuke, was a former street fighter. The second mate – Winter, an outcast woman who ate the Winter Devil Fruit. His navigator was Anakin, an ex-slave. The cook position was filled by a drunken skirt chaser – Thatch.

Edward’s crew grew larger as he swept through the Grand Line. He watched over each member like he was their birth father. It was not until Marco screamed into the night, “Pops! The Oro Jackson has been spotted off the port bow.”

Edward stared at Marco. The word ‘Pops’ sunk into his stunned bran. He realized what the boy said after a long moment when his haki alerted him that there was incoming   
danger. He sprang into action, destroying a cannon ball in mid-air.

At 20, Edward and the Whitebeard Pirates watched through a transponder snail as Gol D Roger was executed. He heard the Pirate King’s last words and roared with laughter. If he was there in the East Blue during the excitation, he would have run into a girl half his age.

Annja Barnes stood in the tidal wave as the Great Pirate Era began. Her ears rang. The cheered from the crowd echoed around her. That night, she had witnessed pirate crews form and they would disappear with dawn’s first light. That night, she had lost everything as her home burnt and her parents died within the fires that raged through several parts of Loguetown, thanks to raids some of the newly formed pirate crews did, eager to make a name for themselves.

Marco, 15 years old, officially joined the Whitebeard crew 5 years later. Edward watched as Marco rose through the ranks, absorbing the various knowledge that the blonde’s brothers and sisters offered. The first tragedy Edward faced with his family, Yusuke and Winter were captured by the Marines. The captain’s rage shook the world as he ordered the crew to go after the foolish Marines.

Annja groaned as she tried to bring her arms down to her sides. She couldn’t. She mentally cursed every deity she knew of. She ached all over, down to her bones. She glanced over at the man and the woman the Marines brought into her cell three days ago.

“Oi,” Annja croaked, “You two still alive over there?”

The man jerked his head up in surprise before he replied, “Didn’t know there was someone else in here with Winter and I.”

“Marines forgot to muzzle me,” Annja grinned at him, “Wonder how long will it take them to remember.”

“Why would they muzzle you,” the man asked.

Her grin transformed into a demonic smirk, “Have to eat somehow. Might as well as bit the hand who ran experiments on me.”

The man stared at her. She couldn’t see his gaze in the dim lightening, but she felt it was horrified. He spoke up, “The Marines experimented on you?”

“Yup,” Annja replied. She heard the woman – Winter – woke with a muffled question, “the two of you are heading to Impel Down while I’m heading back to Vegapunk.”

“Who are you, anyway,” the man replied, “Yusuke’s the name.”

“Annja,” the teen replied. She felt the Marine vessel, suddenly, rocked violently to the side. Sirens blared to life. Cannon fire boomed to life. “Well, well, things just got interesting.” Annja casted her ice blue orbs up, “Wonder who is attacking the Marines?”

“It’s Pops,” Winter muttered, “He’s here.”

Annja glanced at her. The teen closed her eyes. She jerked her arms down, straining against the chains. She grunted as she heard the chains protested. Several ‘bing’s echoed in the room during a brief silence in the battle. She sighed in relief.

“What the hell,” Yusuke asked, staring at her, eyes wide.

“What kind of devil fruit did you eat,” Winter asked, amazed. Annja smirked at them. She stood up and tore off her ankle chains before she hurried to the pirates. Annja grabbed the metal and tore it off of them.

Winter went to the cell door. She froze the lock. Annja kicked the door with a bare foot. It flew off its hinges. Cannons thundered. Yusuke whistled, lowly. Annja ignored them as she hurried to grab her scarf, her bag, and her boots the Marines took from her a week ago. She threw her scarf on and slammed her feet into her boots. 

Yusuke and Winter didn’t bother to wait for the teen, quickly vanishing to join the action. Annja dashed through the corridors as she straightened the scarf, hiding her soul mate’s name – Edward Newgate.

Annja burst onto the deck, immediately heading away from the fighting. She spotted Yusuke and Winter in the middle of the fight, a flash of blue and yellow flames – whoa! Was that a phoenix!? – and a giant of a man, watching the battle.

Annja pushed when her eyes fell on the huge man. He stood three times larger then any man she had seen. His blond hair flowed behind his shoulders, held back by a black bandanna. He had a small white mustache growing in the shape of a boat under his nose. She knew who he was. Icy blue met chocolate brown.

“Edward,” She muttered, “I’m sorry. I’m not ready to meet, not yet. Give me a few more years.”

Annja turned and prepared a life boat, planning to escape from the Marine ship. The lifeboat landed in the water. She jumped down into it. She grabbed the oars and rowed away from the battle in a steady and fast pace.

Edward was surprise when his first and second commander burst out from the depths of the Marine vessels and joined the fight. It was nothing compared to the shock, horror, surprise, and happiness he felt when he noticed the woman with auburn hair appear on deck. He saw her turn to face him. Chocolate brown clashed with icy blue. He knew who she was. Her lips moved. His gaze watched the word form.

“Edward,” She muttered, “I’m sorry. I’m not ready to meet, not yet. Give me a few more years.”

He allowed her to leave. He turned away, going back to the fight. Afterwards, his gaze drifted to the small boat. He sighed. The woman rowed into the calm belt.  
Edward kicked the battered Marine ship into the air. He saw it land near the boat.

Annja felt her eyes widen in surprise as the Marine ship landed a hundred or so feet ahead of her. She tossed the oars into the boat as the larger ship sent a tidal wave toward her. She curled up on the bottom of the boat, holding on the benches. Her boat rose with the wave.

Edward watched the small boat disappear over the horizon. He turned away, becoming the captain. He dimly heard his name on the wind followed by cursing. He glanced back, cocking an blond eyebrow in surprised amusement. He chuckled. Maybe, he should get his quarters soundproofed. He reached his chair and looked at his first and second commanders.

“tell me what happen,” He asked.

~8 years later~

Now, at 32, Edward Newgate had 16 commanders, leading 100 strong able fighters each. His first commander Yusuke had created his own crew and became an ally, leaving the vice-commander, Marco the Phoenix, to inherit the position. The Second commander position was vacated. Winter, the former second commander, had been murdered three years ago. Edward still didn’t know who did it.

Marco yawned as he strolled across the deck. A News Gull landed on the railing. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a coin, tossing it in a coin bank before he grabbed a rolled newspaper. The News Gull didn’t leave. It just gave him a look. Marco looked inside the box the News Gull carried, with raised eyebrows. He reached back into a pocket with a sigh. He slipped the coin into the coin back before he grabbed the envelope. He glanced at the front.

To: Pops of the Whitebeard Pirates  
From: Annja Barnes, East Blue

Marco’s eyes popped. He knew that name. He tossed the rolled newspaper at a random crewmate, ignoring the surprised yelp. He dashed across the deck to the captain’s quarters.

“Pops,” he yelled, knocking once before he opened the door, “You got a letter from Mom.”

Edward gave Marco his full attention as did most of the crew. The older man was beginning to wonder if the woman was ever going to contact him. Marco held up the letter. Edward took it. He glanced at the paper, a single sheet. 

Edward,  
I landed myself in big trouble this time. I got Marines after me. Now, if it was just me, I know I’ll be able to escape, but I can’t leave the five boys I’ve adopted. Somehow, the World Government has found out that Gold Roger and the Revolutionary Dragon had sons, and I’m raising them. I don’t know how much longer I can protect them by myself. We are currently in the East Blue on Dawn Island. Please. I need your help.  
Annja

“Marco, tell the navigators to head to the East Blue,” Edward growled.

“Pops,” Marco questioned.

“Your mother needs us,” the captain explained, “Full speed to Dawn Island.”

He heard whispers brake out on deck. Marco nodded before he dashed across the deck to the navigation room.


	2. Saga 1 Her Boys  Arc 1 Law  Chapter 1 – Amber Lead Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annja finds Law during the destruction of his home island. They are rescued by Shanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whitebeard - 25
> 
> Annja – 15
> 
> Law (Yami) 6/7

Annja glanced around. The street was clear. She dashed across the empty white street, disappearing down an alley. Her heart thundered in her chest. Her breaths came out in pants. She had to get off this fucking island before she was killed.

Screams echoed from the nearby buildings. Annja bit her lower lip, almost wishing she did go with Edward. At least, she would be safe. She had rode the wave the Marine vessel had created for nearly a day until it brought her to an island. Her lifeboat crashed across a reef and she swam to shore.

That had been three days ago. A day ago, the Marines put up a blockade around the island and arched on the islanders, killing everyone they came across and it didn’t matter – women, teens, children, babies or men. Annja had overheard the orders – no one escapes.

The red head teen ducked into a darken archway in time as two Marines started down the alley. She heard the duo muttered to themselves.

“I hope we don’t get what these damn people have,” one whispered, “What’s it called again?”

“Amber lead Disease,” the partner replied, “I heard from the higher-ups that it is just a cover-up.”

Annja gasped. It was just like Ohara. She had heard rumors that was also a cover-up. Apparently, the World Government had learned their lesson.

“What was that,” the first Marine asked.

“It came from over here,” the second Marine replied. Annja reached toward her left side, gasping a hilt. She silently withdrew it. She saw the tip of a rifle barrel. She tightened her grip on the large shiv she stole from some poor soul. She inched forward, noticing the two Marines counted down from three. Once the third finger went down, Annja swung her shiv. She buried it into the skull of the closest Marine before she jerked it out and attacked the second Marine, slashing his neck. Blood sprayed from the neck wound. He slumped to the ground.

Annja paled. She just took the lives of these two men. They could have had a wife and children waiting for them at base. She shallowed, harshly, biting back the bile she knew would come if she opened her mouth.

She knew if she didn’t get a move on, she would be discovered. She crept toward the alley entrance. She poked her head out. The street was clear. She exited the alley. Her gaze drifted around. She hurried to the harbor, planning to get the hell of the island.

Annja gapped at a black haired child. He stood by a boat. She had witnessed the Marines bringing cartful of the dead and dumped them into several boats – including the one she was planning to steal. The nerve of those assholes!

She heard one of the carts roll close by. She glanced up the street. The cart was not in sight yet. She spirited across the harbor. She wrapped the boy up in her left arm, using her right hand to cover his mouth. She jumped into the water.

The cold water engulfed the two of them. Annja kicked out, moving them under the pier and surface, keeping the boy’s head above the water. She heard the cart roll above them.

“Is this the last of them,” A marine questioned.

“I hope so,” Another Marine replied, “I don’t want to see another dead for as long as I live.”

“This shit is going give me nightmares,” A third admitted. The other two agreed. Annja held the boy tightly to her. “This boat is ready to be set off.”

Annja watched the boat began to drift off. She noticed a dozen or more boats drifted away. She kicked closer to the edge of the pier and viewed with horror as a ball of magma hit each boat, causing them to catch fire. Then the true nightmare began – the dead woke, screaming as they burnt.

The boy stiffened and started crying, turning around in her arm. He held on to her shoulder, tightly. Annja rubbed the back of his head with her right hand. Suddenly, three Marine bodies fell into the ocean, inches away from Annja. She sucked in a lung full of air. A fourth set of footsteps walked away.

Annja and the boy sat in the water as the Naval ships fired their cannons. They exploded on the island. Annja, immediately, started swimming toward one of the burning boats, closest to her. The boy whimpered. Another round of cannons thundered. One lead ball splashed nearby. The boy bit his lower lip as Annja reached up and grabbed a part of the boat not on fire. She brought her body close to the burning boat as she dared as the boats drifted further out to sea. She tried to breathe through her mouth, much as possible. The stench of burning flesh already seem to stick to her nose hairs.

Eventually, Annja felt the boy become dead weight in her left arm. It was sometime after that when the piece of boat she held onto broke off. Annja shoved the boy on top of the broken piece before she undid her belt. She threw the piece of leather over the boy, tying him to the broad. She held on by his head.

Annja watched the sun rose the following morning, promising a new beginning. She heard someone yell at her. She looked up, noticing a dingy sliding closer.

“Hey, are you alright,” a red haired young man, maybe a couple year older then her, asked as the lifeboat drawer nearer.

“That’s a loaded question, sir,” Annja commented with a cheeky grin, “We’re alive.”

The red head laughed before he replied, “Let’s get you and your boy on board and I’ll have my doctor look over the both of you.”

Annja undid her belt and handed the boy over to the red haired man before she tied the belt around her middle. She grabbed the edge of the boat and pulled herself into the row boat.

The red head and an older man Annja didn’t see rowed back to a galleon. He rose her ice blue eyes up the mast to see a black flag with a skull and crossbones. Over one eye socket, three lines crossed down like the red head’s scars over his left eye.

The row boat pulled up, next to the galleon and a ladder was thrown over the edge. The red head grabbed the boy and tossed him over a shoulder before he climbed the rope ladder.

Annja chewed her lower lip as she watched the red haired stranger climb, making sure the boy didn’t fall off his shoulder. She climbed up next and saw a man with a first aid kit, kneeling over the boy; checking him over.

“What’s the boy’s name?” the red head asked.

“Yami,” she said, eyeing the man, “Who are you?”

“Me? I’m Shanks,” the red haired man replied, “What’s yours, beautiful?”

“Jaganshi Annja,” She informed him, giving him a false family name in case he had seen her name on Edward.

‘Yami’ didn’t awake for another two days. Annja waited by his side, acting like a dutiful mother. Shanks and several members of his core crew stopped by, checking on her and her   
boy. The red head captain and his first mate, Ben, spent only real time with her, talking.

“Sweetheart,” Shanks started, one afternoon, “where’s the boy’s father?”

Annja’s lips twitched as she thought of Edward before she replied, “Somewhere on the Grand Line.”

He cocked an eyebrow, questioning, “Why aren’t you two with him?”

“We are waiting for Yami to be old enough to handle the Grandline,” Annja stated, glancing at the boy, “What’s the next island?”

“We are heading to Paris,” Shanks replied. There was a knock on her door.

“Captain,” Ben poked his head in, “You are needed on deck.”

“Can’t you handle it,” Shanks whined.

“It’s Whitebeard,” Ben stated. Shanks straighten up in his seat, giving his first mate his full attention before he stood up.  
Annja stiffen. It only had been a week – only that long? It felt longer – since Edward sent that Marine vessel at her.

“Well,” Shanks started, walking toward the door, “let’s go see what the old man wants.”

“You are not much younger then him,” Ben replied.

“I’m 20,” Shanks argued, “And he’s what? 30?”

“25,” Annja muttered to herself. She was aware of the age difference between Edward and herself, 10 years. That was part of the reason why she felt she was not ready to go with him, not ready for that kind of commit. She traced his name, absentmindedly.

Annja felt eyes on her. She glanced at ‘Yami’. The boy stared at her with steel grey eyes.

“Hello, little one,” she said, softly, “How are you feeling?”

The boy didn’t reply. He just stared at her. “What’s your name?” she tried to get the black haired boy to speak. “It’s alright if you don’t want to talk, baby,” she said, “We both are lucky to survive what happen to your home island.” Steel grey eyes moisten. She scooped the boy up in her arms. “It’s alright. Let it out.” She murmured. The boy sniffled. She repeated her words as the boy openly cried.


	3. Saga 1 – Arc 1 - Chapter 2 – His name is Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annja finds out Law's name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whitebeard - 25
> 
> Annja – 15
> 
> Law (Yami) 6/7

Annja quickly cut up potatoes. It had been nearly a month since Shanks had save her and the boy she nicknamed ‘Yami’ and allowed her to travel with his crew. The boy had not spoken to anyone during the entire time.

She sighed as she fixed dinner for the crew, reflecting on what the doctor informed her about the boy. She knew he was sick from the white spots on his tanned skin. According to the doctor, the boy was dying from a disease called Amber Lead. It came from his home island.

The door to the kitchen opened and ‘Yami’ stepped in. His eyes settled on her, silently asking a question. Annja smiled, softly at the boy and said, “In another ten minutes, dinner will be ready, baby.”

The boy nodded. He walked over to one of the long tables, watching her. She danced around the kitchen, trying to finished up making dinner. She glanced at the boy, asking, “You thirsty, sweetie?”

The boy nodded, again. Annja grabbed a small goblet and filled it with some juice before walking over to the boy and set it down in front. She noticed he held a book under his arm. She cocked her head to the side, her auburn hair falling over her shoulder.

“What’cha reading,” she asked. The boy blinked at her before he handed the book over. She took it, looking at the title. She knew it was in a different language. She opened the book up to the first chapter and started to read, but by the end of page, she went cross-eyed trying to understand what she read.

“Can you understand this medical lingo,” Annja asked. The boy gave her a smirk. His steel colored eyes twinkled with amusement, “You want to be a doctor when you get older, huh?” He nodded. “Well, as long as you are in my care, dear, I will support you in anyway I can, alright?”

He blinked at her.

“We will talk more about this later,” Annja suggested, “Right now, I have to get dinner on the table.”

She stood up and hurried to the kitchen, serving hot food onto huge serving plates She set it on the buffet table before she dished the boy and herself plates. She set the plates down in front of the boy. She went over to a huge bell and rang it, twice. She hurried back over to the table. Annja noticed, once more, an extra roll on her plate. The boy glared at the small piece of bread like it had offended him. The door to the galley blew open as the Red Haired crew rushed in, aiming to get the food that Annja made.

That night, Annja tucked the boy into bed. The boy looked at her through tired eyes before he snuggled into the blankets, going to sleep. Annja shook her head in amusement. He obviously didn’t want to talk. She stood up before she placed a kiss in the center of the boy’s forehead. She went to the door, flipping off the light switch. She opened the door, slipping out. She glanced back and whispered, “Sweet dreams, my little one.” She shut the door. She headed above deck, having watch duty for the next four hours.

Annja yawned widely as she walked down the hall leading to her room. She just finished her watch. A scream pieced the silent night.

Annja sucked in a gasp. Her heart jerked a beat. Her blood sped up in her veins. Her eyes scanned the hallway. Her legs pumped as she broke into a run. Her arms swung back and forth. The door to the officer rooms slammed open. Half-dressed men stumbled out, armed with a weapon.

The scream grew louder as Annja neared her door. The boy! She threw the door open and flipped on the light. Her ice blue eyes scanned the room, looking for the reason to the screaming. The boy thrashed on the bed and yelled, “Mommy! I’m sorry!”

Annja flew across the room to the boy and shook him awake, realizing it was a nightmare.

“Sweetheart,” she cooed, softly, “It’s just a nightmare. Open your eyes, little one.”

The boy jerked up. His steel grey eyes glinted widely. Annja’s ice blue eyes met the wild orbs. The boy drove forward. She jumped in surprise as the boy buried his face in her chest. She heard him, crying. She wrapped her arms around him, whispering, “It was a nightmare, baby. It’s just a dream. You are safe.”

Annja heard a sound by the door. She glanced over and saw a couple officers there with Ben and Shanks.

“Is he alright,” one of the officers asked.

Annja nodded and explained, “It was just a nightmare.”

The officer who spoke nodded and shuffled away. Shanks stepped into the small room. His gaze pierced her as she comforted the boy. He shut the door, singling the crowd in the hallway the captain wanted privacy.

“It was not just a nightmare, was it,” the red head man stated, “I recognize the signs of PTSD.”

“I didn’t give the boy life,” Annja started, pulling the boy onto her lap before she scouted back further onto the bed, “I came across him on his home island during a Buster Call. Far as I know, we are the only two to escape as his home burnt into the ocean. Right now, I’m the only one he has.”

Shanks didn’t say anything for a long moment. The only sounds in the room was the boy’s muffled crying. The red head finally asked, “What about the father you spoke of?”

“I’m not ready for the commit he’s looking for right now,” Annja admitted, fingering the scarf she worn as her right hand rubbed the boy’s back, “I know he’s on the Grand Line, waiting for me.”

“Who is he?”

“Edward Newtgate, Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates,” Annja confessed with pinked cheeks. She looked down at the boy. He seemed to be settling down. He had turned his head, starting with vacant eyes at the wall. Maybe he was listening to their conversation.

“WHAT!?” Shanks roared in surprise. The boy flinched. Annja immediately kicked the captain in his kneecap, “Ow!”

“Really? People are trying to sleep, Shanks,” Annja scolded with a glare.

Shanks rubbed his injured kneecap, muttering something about ‘mothers’. His expression brightened. His eyes glinted with mischief. He opened his mouth, “I do wonder something, dearest Annja, how will you two have fun between the sheets?”

Annja’s face turned red. Shanks smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows. She scouted the boy off her lap. The captain already vanted his chair and reached the door.

Annja got to her feet as Shanks disappeared into the hallway, laughing like a loon. She closed the door, muttering “chicken shit.” She turned to the boy who stared at her. “Do you want to hear a story?”

The boy blinked. She took that as a yes. She tucked him back under the cover, starting, “Once upon a Time, long ago, there was a warrior named James Barnes who fell off a cliff…..”

Three weeks later, Annja read the newspaper. There was an article about some medical advancement. Maybe her boy would enjoy the article.

She managed to track him down nearly an hour later in the infirmacy. Her boy appeared to be helping the doctor, re-stocking the shelves with medical supplies. She watched him for a moment before deciding to put the newspaper in their room. She went to the small library the Red Haired Pirates had and grabbed the book she had been researching out of – An Encyclopedia of the Known Devil Fruit.

Annja flipped to the page she knew by heart -Ope-Ope no Mi. She studied the picture of the Devil Fruit and read over the information. A single paragraph of what the fruit could do, now what the fruit would do.

She knew she shouldn’t be putting all of her hopes for the boy’s life on a devil fruit. For all she knew, someone already had the fruit. She sighed, lending back.

“What’s wrong, Mama Whitebeard?”

Annja resisted the urge to bang her head off the table. She shouldn’t have told Shanks about her soul mate mark. He had been more annoying then usualy about the whole thing.

“Ah, don’t be that way, Mama Whitebeard,” Shanks cooed, “Tell your dearest Nakama what’s wrong.”

Annja rolled her eyes and pushed the book in front of the captain. She waited for him to read the information on the Ope-Ope no Mi.

“I think if I can get ahold of this devil fruit,” Annja whispered, glancing around for her boy, “It might save my boy’s life.”

“And you want my crew to keep an ear and eye out for its location,” Shanks continued.

“Yeah,” Annja replied, “If you don’t mind.”

“Of course not, anything for a nakama,” the captain grinned.

Annja grabbed two plates from the pile and quickly dished her boy and herself up before the mad rush started. She sat down the plates, “there you go, Yami.”

She noticed her boy scowled at the name.

“That is not my name,” the boy whispered. Annja froze and slowly turned around. Steel grey met ice blue.

“Then what is your name?”

“Trafalgar D Water Law,” the boy replied.

“That’s a mouthful,” Annja commented, “May I call you Law?”

The boy named Trafalgar D Water Law looked at her for a long moment and nodded. Annja rang the bell for dinner.

“What did you learn from the doctor, Law,” she asked. Law studied her, a glint in his eye.

“How to cut people apart for surgery,” Law stated, calmly. Annja damn-near choked on the piece of food she stuck in her mouth. She blinked, owlish at Law. He gave her a sadistic grin.


	4. Saga 1 Arc 1 Chapter 3 - Annja's Sweet 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annja turns 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whitebeard - 26  
> Annja – 16  
> Law -7/8  
> Kidd – 4  
> Ace and Sabo 3  
> Luffy – 3 months old

“ANNJA!” Shanks roared one day. The named teen glanced up as the red head man stormed across the deck. “Where’s the brat of yours?”

“I have no clue,” Annja replied before she went back to reading the fashion magazine she managed to grab at the last island the Red Force stopped at before the pirates decided to head to the South Blue. “What did Law do this time?”

“He put an Sea King eye in my bloody bed,” Shanks ranted, “And he somehow managed to get all of my white shirts to turn pink.”

She peeked at the irate captain. She just noticed he was not wearing a shirt, however, he did hold a pink colored shirt in one hand. She stared at Shanks’ sculptured torso – toned chest, wash board 8 pack abs, and a V cut that disappeared into his pants. She mentally cursed her hormones.

“Are you listening,” Shanks asked, crossed his strong arms over his chest.

“Yes, I am, mom,” Annja replied, looking innocently up at him. Several members of the crew laughed.

“I see you not going to be any help,” the captain growled. He marched away.

 

Annja watched him go before she went back to her magazine. She flipped a page, smirking. She saw out of the corner of her eye, Law crawl out from between a couple barrels.

“Hey, Law,” she called out, softly, “Add itching powder to his pants next time.” She winked at him. Law giggled. He dashed away.

 

Shanks’ scream echoed through the ship the following morning. Annja blinked tiredly as she poked her head into the hallway. She stared opened mouth as she watched Shanks, dressed in his Straw Hat, cape, and boots, stomped toward her.

“Your brat put itching powder in all of my pants,” he glared at her.

“uh-hu,” Annja replied, trying her best not to gaze downward, “I’m sorry to hear that Law prank you.”

“Where is he?”

“I just woke up,” Annja protested, “I have no clue where Law is at.”

Shanks spun on his heel. His cape flew out, giving Anna a view of his perfect shaped, muscular ass. He was barely out of sight when Ben spoke, “You know, he will figure out that you are the one who suggested the itching powder.”

“WHAT!!!” Shanks roared.

 

“Fuck you, Benny-boy,” Annja glared at the first mate. She darted out of her room, running down the hall away from Shanks as he gave chase. She heard her bare feet slap the wooden floor as the officers laughed, loudly.

“Get back here,” the captain shouted.

“Stay away from me, pervert,” she yelled. She burst onto the top deck.

“Pervert!? You are the one suggested the itching powder!”

“I don’t care,” she called back, “I’m not the one running around fucking naked.”

Annja felt a pair of arms wrapped around her mid-section. He feet left the deck as Shanks picked her up. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. She glared up at the red head captain.

“But I’m not the one who’s wearing a white night grown.” He chuckled as he walked toward the railing.

“What are you doing? Shanks!”

Shanks tossed the teen overboard. Annja sucked in a surprise gasp before she hit the ocean water. She sunk and glared at nothing as she floated up. She tossed back her head, her dark colored hair flew through the air, slapping her back. She looked up. Shanks gave her a wave and a grin. She flipped him off.

Three weeks passed since Annja decided to stay out of the prank war between Shanks and Law. She still suggested ideas to her little one. The crew laughed at their Captain’s antics as the red head tried to hunt down Law.

Annja had forgotten about her sweet 16 until she woke to hear her bedroom door shut. She blinked in the darkness. She looked around and felt Law still sleeping next to her. She strained her ears, listening. She could have swore there were two set of footsteps walking away from her door. She swung her legs over the edge of her bed and grabbed the royal blue robe she threw over the chair. She stood up, slipping on the robe over the matching night dress. She walked toward the door and opened it, glancing up and down the hall. There was no one in the hall. She glanced back into the room. Her ice blue eyes widen in surprise as she spotted a present on the desk with a card.

She left the door open, allowing some light to enter as she went to the desk and opened the card.

_‘My dearest Daughter,  
There is a lot we wish to say. Maybe one day, we will explain everything to you. We can’t today. We are taking a risk by delivering this to you. We hope you have a SWEET 16 birthday.  
Love, Mommy and Daddy’_

Annja felt tears rolled down her cheeks. She turned and ran through the door before she spirited to the deck. She glanced around before she went to the railing, eyes searching for a hint. She spun and went to the other side of the deck before she spotted a glint of metal in the distance with flash of red. 

Annja flung off her robe and tore the night dress over her head, leaving her in a pair of black granny panties and a black sports bra. She climbed on the railing before she drove into the ocean. She arched her way back to the surface and kicked in long strokes. Her head broke the surface as she swam. She heard yelling from the small row boat – her father’s voice.

“I can’t believe her. Jumping off of a ship like that!”

Annja knew her mother replied, but she was too far away to hear. 

“She’s your daughter, too, Natasha! She should know better then chase after us!”

She rolled her eyes. She noticed the row boat turned around, heading back. She swam hard, wanting to meet them half way. 

Annja grabbed the side of the row boat before she hauled herself up into the small two person boat. She panted as she looked to her right. Her mother had dark red hair, brushing her shoulders. Her green eyes danced with amusement. 

“Annja Natalie Barnes,” She heard her father thundered in his thick Brooklynn accent. She turned her head and meet the pair of Ice Blue eyes she inherited, “What were you thinking? Jumping off the ship like that. What if there were ene---”

“Mommy,” Annja chocked, “Daddy.” She felt her chest tighten. “I have missed you so much.” She threw out her arms, catching her parents around their shoulders and hugged them.

“Baby,” Her mother purred in a slightly Russian accented voice, “We have missed you too.” Annja felt her mother’s arms encircled her in a tight hug. She started crying like a baby. She hugged the older woman to her, trying to soak up her mother’s presence.

“Jesus Roosevelt Christ, girl,” her father breathed. She felt her father’s strong arms wrapped around her and her mother. Annja felt the cold metal of her father’s left arm. “You are trying to give your old man grey hairs.”

Annja giggled, “Oh.” She picked up several strands of her father’s brown hair, “That’s why your hair looks like it went grey already.”

“You brat.” Her father growled. He placed his flesh hand on top of her head and messed her hair.

“Daaaadddy,” Annja whined. Her mother laughed, softly.

 

The sun poked its head over the horizon when Annja climbed aboard the Red Force. She grabbed the discorded night dress and slipped it on before she turned around, peering over the edge.

“Remember, let’s meet again in 9 years, Daddy, Mommy, on the Moby Dick,” She repeated, “Don’t forgot. I know how you old timers are at forgetting things.”

Her father glared at her, “You sure got sassy while we were at work.”

Her mother gave her a small smile, “We won’t forget, Annja. Happy Birthday.”

“Thanks, mama.”

“Happy Birthday, doll.”

“Thank you, daddy.”

“We love you.”

“I love you too.”

“IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY!” Shanks yelled from behind Annja. The red head teen squeaked in surprise. “Navigator, set sail for the nearest island! We have a birthday to celebrate.”

Annja glanced down at the ocean. Her parents were gone, heading back to wherever their next assassination assignment took them. She sighed. That was the best birthday gifts – seeing her parents again, alive and well. She turned around, grabbing the robe and disappeared down to her room. She still had to open their gift. Law sat on the bed when she entered. 

“Good morning, my little one,” Annja greeted the black haired boy. He groaned and flopped back under the covers. She grinned at him and set the robe on the bed before she grabbed the present.

Wrapped in red, black, and winter blue gift wrap, the present reminded Annja of a book. She tore the gift wrap off the present and saw it was a photo album. She opened it to the first page and saw the first photo in the album was the three of them. She was wrapped in a pink blanket, hours old. Her mother looked exhausted, but happy, sitting up in a hospital bed. Her father looked like a proud father. A note fell out of the album.

 _‘These pictures are the only ones we’re able to recover from the fire.’_ It was in her mother’s handwriting. 

Annja felt her eyes started to tear up. She set aside the album and reached for the second present. A small box wrapped in the same gift wrap. She tore the wrapping paper off and opened the box. Her eyes widen in surprise. It was her parents’ music device. They were giving it to her! Another note drifted to the floor. It was in her father’s handwriting.

_‘Doll, we want you to have this. It runs off solar energy meaning it is powered by the sun. Enjoy the music. Happy Birthday.’_

Annja smiled. She glanced behind her. Law snored, gently. A tear slipped down her cheek. She whipped it away. She stood up and grabbed her clothes, heading to the bathroom. 

That night, the party was in full swing. Shanks managed to get her age out of her. 

“16?!”

“No way.”

“I didn’t think she was still a baby from the way she raising Law.”

Comments flew around. Annja grinned in amusement. She dumped back her barrel of alcohol. She danced around the fire, remembering a dance her mother showed her when she was younger. Annja felt like there was nothing that could destroy her happiness. Her parents were alive, but back to working as infamous assassins known as The Winter Soldier and The Black Widow. She had a son who she loved very much. She was traveling with an awesome crew. Yeah, life was good. At 25, Annja would join Edward on the Moby Dick and see her parents again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a poll going on over my profile on www.fanfiction.net/~valeries26 for Marco, Ace, Sabo, and Kidd’s Soulmates or you can vote here. There is a long list of choices.


	5. Good-bye Shanks!

“CAPTAIN!” a crew member roared, breaking the dawn silence. Annja groaned, burying her face into her pillow. “WE GOT A PROBLEM!”

She felt her pillow groaned. She lifted her head and peered through blurry eyes at Shanks. He rose a hand and rubbed at his eyes. She looked around. She was in the captain’s quarters. What the hell happen last night?

“CAPTAIN!” the said crew member burst in, slamming the door open. Annja glared at the random crew member.

“Not so loud,” Shanks grumbled.

“But sir, we got a call from the 13th Division on NaNoWriMo Island. A Pirate Crew called Writer’s Block is attacking the island. They need our help.”

Shanks looked up at the crew member and asked, “We have an island under my protection called NaNoWriMo?”

“We do,” Ben’s voice drifted through the doorway. “Is there any reason why Annja is in your bed, Shanks?”

“Hmm?” Shanks glanced behind him. Annja curled up, holding her head. “I think I’m in trouble.” Shanks gave his first mate a grin.

“Oh?” Ben asked.

“Don’t tell me, we had drunken sex last night,” Annja said.

“I think we did,” Shanks replied.

“Hehe,” Annja giggled, “That would explain why I don’t remember it. You really must suck at sex.”

“Annja, that was mean,” Shanks whined.

Two hours later, Annja was dressed. Apparently after she kicked out nearly everyone from the Captain’s quarters and thrown back the covers, Shanks and her didn’t have sex. They just cuddled. Shanks slept naked while Annja slept in her clean pair of granny underwear. Now, Annja packed a couple bags for her and Law.

“Where are we going?” Law asked, watching her.

“You and I are going to stay at this next island and get off of the ship for a while,” Annja explained, struggling to put three more pairs of pants into a bag. She was not aware the duo had gotten so many clothes in the months that they stayed with the Red Haired Pirates. 

“Why?”

“One of the islands that Shanks’ protects is under attack and needs him to come and defeat the attackers,” Annja said, glancing around the room, “the Captain and I both think it would be best if you and I are not on the ship while Shanks is attacking the pirates stupid enough to attack an island he protects. That way, he is not worrying about us during the attack.”

“Oh,” Law said. Annja looked at him. His steel grey eyes stared at the floor. 

“We will see them again, baby,” Annja said, “After Shanks gets done with the pirate group, he will return to get us and we will continue to travel with them.”

“Okay,” his sadden tone was enough to break Annja’s heart. 

“I will have more stories to tell you the next time we see each,” Shanks spoke up.

“Shanks,” Law cried out. He spirited from the chair he sat on to Shanks’ open arms. Shanks picked him up. “I don’t want to leave.”

“We don’t want you two to leave either,” the red head said, “But like your mom said, the crew and I can’t be worry about you or your mom when we attack the pirates attacking one of my islands. If something would to happen to you or your mom during the attack, I don’t think I will ever be able to forgive myself.”

Law sniffed, nodding.

“Are you ready to go, Annja,” Shanks asked, looking at the teen. She chewed on her lower lip and glanced around the room, again before she nodded. 

“I think so,” she replied.

“Ysopp, Lucky, and Ben will go ashore with you and help unload your things,” Shanks stated, “It’s the best we can do since we need to hurry to NaNoWriMo Island.”

“I know,” Annja breathed. She grabbed two of the bags. Shanks set Law on the floor and grabbed three of the bags. Law helped by grabbing his book bag and small toy bag. They left the room, allowing Ben and Ysopp to grab the last six bags. 

“Hey, Annja, Law,” One of the crew called as Annja and Shanks led the way to gangplank, “We will miss you.”

“Yeah,” Another crew member called out, “Law, we will miss your pranks.”

Law bit his lower lip, walked behind Annja. The small group reached the side of the railing. Shanks held the bags in one hand, stepping onto the gangplank before he held out a hand to Annja. She shifted the bags she held into one hand and took the offended hand, stepping up on the gangplank. She walked down the plank, seeing a cart at the foot of the plank. The huge man, Lucky, stood next to it, eating a piece of meat still on the bone.

Annja nodded at Lucky. She set the bags she carried into the cart and turned to watch as Law walked down the gangplank, struggling with his toy bag. She chewed on her lower lip. She shouldn’t have pack that bag so heavy for him. She hurried to Law and grabbed the bag from him. She set it on the cart as Shanks, Ben, and Ysopp followed Law down. The three men set the bags they carried on the cart. Annja knelt down, grabbing Law by his armpits and allowed him to sit on top of the bags.

“Oi, captain, don’t forgot about this bag,” someone called down and a large brown sack was tossed down the gangplank.

Shanks turned and caught the sack. He turned to Annja, and explained, “Annja, the crew and I agreed and put this together for you and your little one. It’s not much, but it will cover the cost of a house, a couple months’ worth of food and other necessities until we come back.”

Annja took the bag, nearly buckling under the weight of it. She heard the jiggling. Gold.

“How much?” she asked.

“It’s about 4 million berries,” Shanks said, “We don’t know how long it will be before we can back and get you two so I want you two be prepare for at least 3 months.”

“Shanks,” Annja breathed, “I’m planning to get a job so I won’t be bored and I’m also planning to send Law to get an apprenticeship with a local doctor. We will be fine until you guys get back. Thank you.”

Shanks nodded. Annja set the sack on top of the bags.

“Ben, Ysopp, Lucky, we will set off as soon as you three get back,” Shanks informed the trio. They nodded. Lucky grabbed the cart and started to walk away. 

“Annja,” Ben spoke, “I will go with you to the bank to cash that gold.”

“Thank you.” Annja said.

“I’m going to find you two a small decent place,” Ysopp stated before he walked away. Annja smiled, softly.

After the business at the bank, Ysopp did found a cute place, perfect for her and Law, a couple miles away from the ocean. He reasoned with Annja, saying if there was a pirate attack, the duo would have enough time to get to disappear into the woods on the island before they could get hurt. Ben and Lucky helped unload the cart, sitting everything in the living room. They allowed Annja to keep the cart, since it was her and Law living there. Law and Annja walked the three pirates back to the Red Force.

Shanks stood by the railing, waiting for them. He shouted to cast off the moment Lucky step aboard. Annja and Law watched, waving the crew good-bye.

“See ya later, big brother,” Annja whispered, watching the Red Force disappeared over the horizon. She glanced down at Law. He looked depressed. “Hey Law, let’s go get ice cream.” She suggested. He just held her hand as they turned and walked away from the docks.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just an idea I had after looking for any Whitebeard/OC full length stories (meaning was longer then 10,000 words) and there was only a dozen stories where the Whitebeard Pirates had a ‘mother’. That’s how the idea was born. However, I really messed with Whitebeard’s age. In the anime and manga, Whitebeard dies at the age of 72, meaning he fought with Roger at 50-ish. Well, I kinda made Whitebeard hell of a lot younger in this story.


End file.
